Mayuri Kaido/Appearances
This list the episodes that Mayuri appears in. 'Flowers Bloom with You' 'Season 1' *"Here Comes the Little Fairies" (Debut) *"Reina has Arrived!" *"Blooming Flower Violet England!" *"The Little Crybaby is Sunflower America!" *"Fubuki, Full of Snow" *"Aim to be a Martial Artist" *"Pia is a Singing Goddess!?" (flashback) *"Kanimals have Arrived!" *"Haruno, Makes a House!?" *"Angela is Peony Switzerland?" *"The Other Side of Rivalry" *"A Christmas Party" *"Exciting ♡ Full of Love" *"The Blue Fairy in Love" (First Major role) *"Four People Bang Bang Bang" *"Throb Throb ♡ I Want to Fall in Love with You" *"Let's Go♪Fun Park" *"Star ☆ Flower Door" *"The Flower is Watching Us" *"Kinji's Night" (cameo) *"Cream Puff Fair" *"A Very Exciting Mall Adventure!?" *"The Targeted Lizard!?" *"Mysterious Spell" *"The Road to Her Hope" *"The Prelude of New Semester" *"Lillian's Suspenseful Decision" *"The Quiet Prodigy ♡ Cacao" *"Lost Haruno!?" *"Sagawa-senpai, Having a Big Problem!" *"I Become a Chef Student?" *"You Can Dance as Well" *"Cool Idol Izumisawa♪" *"Off We Go! Summer Vacation☆" *"Secret Item Wishes Come True!" *"Little Fairies' Watery Summer Day" *"Aaah! I Miss the Field Trip!!" *"Go, Chieri! Echoing Cheer at the Sports Festival *"Looking Forward the Star *"The Flowers That Bloom on Little Fairies 'Season 2' *"Exciting Autumn ♪ New Friends" *"Cheer Up, Students! Exam Operation!?" *"All Aboard ☆ Overseas! PART 1" *"All Aboard ☆ Overseas! PART 2" *"Do I Love or Hate My Pretty Sister?" *"Surprise! Birthday Party" *"You are So Gentle" *"Money Hunt" *"Shock! Kiss with Whom in Privaria!?" *"The Lost Crystal Princess" *"Solemn Activity!" *"Valentine Love" *"Loan Return to Primrose Private School!?" *"The Power of Dahlia has Developed!" *"Birth! Flower Baby" *"Caring a Baby is Hard!" *"Baby Panic" *"Make a Project!" *"Battle of Jovi and Khloe!" *"The Path of Unity! Shirogane and Kitakaze" *"Sketch of Love" *"Morning Glory" *"Love Love ♡ Angela's Beloved Person" *"The Wishing Rose" *"Average Mayuri" (Second major role) *"Friends of the Outer Space" *"Slumber Party Alliance" *"What Kind of Tune Do You Like?" *"Muddy Eyes" *"Judy's Wish" *"Cacao and Mayuri" *"Kanimals in the City: Tower of Magic" *"To Become the Number One Idol" *"Final Lesson: The Big Day" 'Season 3' *"The Baby Becomes a Fully Grown Girl?!" *"Formed! Germanic Idol Club" *"Colorful Appearance! Identity of Latina" *"Oktoberfest" *"Honk! Classmates are Against Sound!" *"The Same Haruno Appears!" *"Mayuri's Secret" (Third major role) *"Halloween Somehow Becomes Mysterious!" *"Battle is not Mastered in a Day" *"Big Trouble! Shiori Can't Cook!" *"Shiori's Shyness" *"Stay Honest, Reina" *"Hinata's Ice Skating Lesson" *"The Golden Buddy" *"A Scary Snowy Monster?" *"Images of the White Christmas" *"Precious New Year!" *"I Will Forgive You" *"Little Idol Girl!" *"The Food are Delicious" *"The Lost Crystal Princess" *"Freja's Birthday" *"Cacao and Kirara are in a Fight!" *"How to Care a Bird" *"Sketchbook of Happiness" *"A New League Begins!" *"Colored by the Petal" *"Hop☆Step☆Primrose!" *"Capture the Flag" *"Haruno's Friendship Course" *"From Jan to Shiori" *"Lovely in This Way" *"Umeki-san Doesn't Stop!" *"Paola's Future Boyfriend" (cameo) *"Little Fairies' Jolly Summer Holiday!" *"The Big Plant Operation!" *"Our Camping Adventure" *"Airi's Balloon" *"Don't Let Go! Glass Experiment" *"Warm Trip with Everyone" *"Midsummer is Hot, Hot, Hot!?" *"Not a Good Artist" *"Everyone's Determination" *"I Just Don't Want to Tell You" *"Don't Cry! Road to the Graduation" *"Until the Day Where Flowers Bloom" 'Life is Like Flowers' *"Unparalleled Comeback" *"The Quiet Rivalry" *"Idol of the Year: Saida and Kagesawa" *"An Unexpected Championship" *"Lillian's Parents Reveal" *"Chieri's Dilemma" *"The Pink Idol" *"A Love Letter from Overseas" *"Antique Shop Wildfire!" *"Do Your Best, LeaF!" *"Ritual" *"Worried People" *"Game Challenge" *"It is the Beginning of Summer" *"Look for Lovy!" *"A Secret Postal Code" *"Finding a Good Team" *"Goodbye, Privaria Playground!?" *"Double Trouble Birthday" *"Haruno's Dangerous Cactus" *"A Peaceful Time" *"Dance in the Sky! Girl of Night" *"Angela's the Fashion Star" *"Flora☆Dream" *"Yes! Best Friends Cup" *"Let's Aim to be Close Friends" *"Oomiya Stops as a Teacher!?" *"Just a Little Cheering Up" *"Pia's Advertisement Debut" (mentioned) *"Schnitzel Fair" *"Chieri and Haruno's Bag Quarrel!" *"What is a 'Fight'? Ryo and Chieri's History" *"Nothing But the Fortune of Happiness" *"A Halloween Story♪" *"Fluffy ☆ Friends" *"Go to the Museum" *"The Sad Little Princess" *"Paola's Future Boyfriend (Actually, He is...)" *"Mr. Ueda Becomes Honest!?" Category:Sub pages